El ultimo deseo del Capitan Aizen
by Angel-Kuroshi
Summary: A Momo se le entrega la ultima peticion de Aizen ¿Como reaccionara  ella ante "la verdad"? Ella hara lo que sea para cumplir con el deseo del  ex-capitan aunque tenga que asesinar a su mejor amigo ¿Que hara Toshiro?


**Bueno aqui mi primera historia decidi comenzar con un HitsuHina. Era lo mejor. Bueno spoiler del cap. de Bleach (No se que numero) No me matan es mi 1º fic. Gracias por leer...**

**Angel**

**Diclammier: Bleach no me pertenece es de su creador (que idiota sono eso ultimo) Taito Kubo (Taito-san ^^) si fuera mio... Toshiro hace muuucho que se le hubiese declarado a Momo...  
**

**El último deseo del capitán Aizen**

"Todo lo que se busca se encuentra de la misma manera que se pierde inclusive: el amor"

"_Momo, quiero que vengues mi muerte; mata al que me arrebató la vida; Momo mata al Capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya tómalo como mi última petición" _

_No, no ¡NOOO! Hitsugaya-kun no lo mato no pudo ser no lo mato- Decía Momo mientras lloraba desesperada recordando sus momento con Toshiro- No me pudo traicionar no MALDITO maldito ¡¿Cómo pudo? Lo mato mato al capitán Aizen ¿¡PORQUE! Cumpliré cumpliré con el deseo del capitán Aizen- decía en su celda  
_

_Toshiro daba su ronda por ahí tranquilo recordando sus buenos tiempos en el distrito Rukon…_

"_Saldrás otra vez-_

_Si, Momo me pidió que la visitara, esa tonta es…-_

_Otra vez, a mi me parece que tienes algo con esa chica-_

_Me voy- cierra la puerta sin reclamar_

_Ese muchacho- _

_Salió con su vista al frente a ver a su amiga…"_

_Se le cruzaron por la mente los recuerdos de cómo Momo ataco a Gin. Respiro hondo y sacudió la cabeza._

_Momo no está- dijo atónito al revisar su celda_

_Así es Momo había escapado para cumplirle al capitán Aizen_

_Para cumplir el último deseo del capitán Aizen._

_Corría apresurada por los pasillos de la Sociedad de Almas en sigilo nadie había, nada se oía, un frio viento paso mientras Momo corría; el escuadrón 10 la buscaba, corriendo ambos sin encontrarse Toshiro y Momo ambos se buscaban el uno al otro: él para salvarla y ella para asesinarlo. _

_Hinamori donde te has metido-decía entre pensamientos esperando noticias de ella-solo espero que Ichimaru…_

_¡Señor!-_

_Si, la han encontrando- dijo entre firmeza y esperanza._

_No Señor y la hemos buscado por todos lados la teniente del escuadrón 5 Momo Hinamori no aparece en ningún lado-_

_Está bien, sigan buscándola- dijo un tanto decepcionado y preocupado por ella._

_Toshiro estaba ya muy preocupado ya era tarde y seguían sin pista alguna de Hinamori. Llamo a su escuadrón y a Rangiku._

_Mañana se continuara la búsqueda de la teniente del escuadrón 5 Momo Hinamori espero la misma disposición mañana en la mañana pueden retirarse y tu Matsumoto necesito… un favor.-_

_Un…- Sorprendida por la sinceridad de su capitán- que pasa Toshiro._

_¡¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de llamarme así? Es Capitán Hitsugaya cuando se te paso por la cabeza llamarme así Matsumoto- dijo molesto y hasta olvidando lo que diría._

_No sea pesado lo siento por cierto ¿No iba a pedirme algo Capitán?-_

_Si, Matsumoto quiero que te vayas a descansar como el resto te espero aquí en la mañana –_

_¡Que ha eso llama un favor? Pero qué piensa hacer ¿capitán hay un motivo? No puedo irme a descansar sin saber que hará-_

_Ese es el favor que te pediría pero por lo impaciente que eres, te iba a decir que no me preguntaras sobre el tema, ve y descansa nos vemos- _

_A la mañana siguiente Matsumoto despertó temprano (muy extraño de ella) para buscar a su capitán no lo encontró ni en su oficina ni en su habitación, ¡Toshiro no aparecía! _

_¿Dónde se abra metido el Capitán?- decía en la oficina _

_Aquí estoy tonta- dijo molesto a tras de ella _

_¡Capitán! No me asuste así- dijo (tengo que mencionar que Matsumoto salto cuando lo oyó)_

_A que le tienes miedo yo pase la noche en vela mientras tu dormías tranquilamente; estaba muy ocupado como para…- se quedo pensativo- "Matsumoto no lo puede saber tengo que acabar con esto antes de que empeore y la ponga en peligro a ella y a Hinamori"_

_Decía mi Capitán-_

_No importa, oye encárgate de esto tu, yo saldré-_

_¿Más papeleo? Pero que aburrido es esto, seguro que si yo…- dijo viendo sus pechos. _

_Ni lo pienses-dijo al cerrar la puerta _

_Pero que pesado es, bien y ahora tengo que conseguir a alguien que haga esto por mi ¿Quién podrá hacerlo esta ves?...- desapareció en el pasillo._

"_Corría el sin rumbo fijo, corría ella hacia su rumbo, ambos iguales pero completamente diferentes ¿sus rumbos se cruzarían? No, no eso no estaba en sus mentes buscaban pero no como antes sino más decididos y más seguros, corrían como si escaparan de la realidad, de su realidad." _

_Toshiro seguía sin encontrar a quien buscaba, así que tomo un descanso y fue a su oficina de camino allá encontró un terrible escena…_

_¡MATSUMOTO!- Matsumoto había sido atacada y atravesada por una Zapakuto, estaba moribunda y con una nota en la mano- ¡Pero quién diablos te daño así Matsumoto! ¡RESPONDE!_

_Ca..Pitan lo bus...ca...ba a ust...ted-decia con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas pero con una extraña sonrisa- me ale...gra que esta bie...en tome lo de...jo para ti…- le dio la nota y perdió la conciencia_

_¡MATSUMOTO! Demonios-con la nota en la mano se la llevo a la enfermería usando el shunpo _

_Teniente Isane ¿Cómo está Matsumoto?-_

_Esta grave pero no se preocupe cuidaremos de ella solo una pregunta ¿Cómo ha pasado esto sus heridas fueron hechas por una Zanpakuto cierto?-_

_No lo sé pero lo averiguare- decía mientras miraba la nota aun en su mano._

"_Esto fue solo una advertencia lamento que haya tenido que ser así pero te matare no me importa a quien me tenga que enfrentar_

_Shiro-chan."_

_Las letras escritas con la sangre de Rangiku en la nota._

_Hinamori- salió de la enfermería furioso y sin nada que los detuviese para llevar a cabo su venganza aun sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_Llego al lugar aun sin desenvainar su Zanpakuto._

_Te esperaba Toshiro- dijo Momo, pero no la Momo que conocía sino una llena de rabia y despecho cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. _

_Ambos por primera vez con el mismo objetivo y fingiendo odio y remordimiento._

_Esto tendrá que ser así Shiro-chan pero lo hare vengare al Capitán Aizen. Lo siento…- dijo sin poder contener las lagrimas_

_¡No tenias porque herir a Matsumoto y además no vale la pena decirlo pero yo YO NO MATE A AIZEN!- dijo muy exaltado por Matsumoto._

_No puede ser aquí está escrito Toshiro tu lo mataste no trates de confundirme yo, Yo prometí cumplir su deseo y ese es que te mate-_

_Piénsalo Aizen nunca te mandaría a un combate al que no ganarías ese no es el- dijo más tranquilo._

_CALLATE-dijo confundida- estoy decidida te matare así… así tenga que asesinar a quien se interponga-_

_Toshiro recordó a Matsumoto tendida en el suelo con la carta. Su rostro se llenó de ira otra vez. Desenvaino su Zapakuto poco a poco._

_Hinamori…- su reaitsu fue liberado _

_Hitsugaya…- lloraba y se aferraba a su espada_

_Ambos saltaron iban a colisionar… y matarse el uno al otro sin razón más que la rabia y confusión si por confusión nada más que eso basto para que 2 amigos se matasen el uno al otro. Toshiro recapacitó guardo su espada y uso el shunpo para apartarse del ataque de Momo quien golpeo bruscamente el suelo._

_No tenemos que hacer esto Hinamori- dijo serenamente- es lo que Gin quiere que nos matemos el uno al otro y eso… yo no podría hacerte daño._

_Momo se aferraba cada vez más a su espada sus manos sangraban, miro el rostro de Toshiro recordó sus momentos en Rukon al verlo se dio cuenta de su sinceridad y arrojo su espada, con las manos en su rostro rompió en llanto aun más fuerte que antes._

_Hinamori- con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a Momo lentamente el la tomo en sus brazos… abrazándola cálidamente._

Esto no paso en la original a quien le guste bien y a quien no bien también. XD

_Una hermosa escena casi indescriptible ambos ya sin su Zanpakuto juntos sin odio, sin confusión al fin se encontraron y no para asesinarse el uno al otro…_

_Toshiro fue soltando lenta y gentilmente a Momo hasta quedar frente a frente ambos viéndose a los ojos y tan cerca… casi podrían besarse._

_Perfecto, Capitán Hitsugaya- Ichimaru desde el techo que había observado lo que sucedió_

_Ichimaru tu eres el causante de todo esto no es cierto?-reflexiono sobre sus palabras pensándolo muy bien-"Si digo que él fue el asesino que pasaría con Momo no quiero verla perder el control…"_

_Si- dijo como si adivinara los pensamientos de Toshiro- yo fui quien mato a Aizen si eso era lo que dirías._

_¡¿Qué? Tu, pero la nota decía que Toshiro fue quien lo mato es im…posible- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de nuevo. Rompe en llanto._

_Maldito, hiciste todo esto para que nos matáramos el uno al otro y no ensuciarte las manos ¿¡NO ES CIERTO?- dijo un Toshiro lleno de rabia sacando lentamente su espada mientras Momo seguía aferrándose a la suya pero inmóvil._

_Una lucha se desencadeno entre Toshiro e Ichimaru. Golpe tras golpe no tenia oportunidad mientras Gin reía, Momo aun varada y confundida._

_Te matare así sea lo último que haga vengare a Aizen y también me vengare !DE LO QUE NOS HISISTE¡- chocaban sus espadas una y otra vez._

_Dígame Capitán ¿Qué hay de malo en querer ver a dos personas que se aman destruirse? A mí me parece muy divertido en especial su reacción- reía_

_Maldito ¡LAS PAGARAS¡- Ataco directamente a Ichimaru una batalla feroz ambos peleaban con fuerza estaba demasiado igual… para ser real._

_Capitán ya podemos dejar de jugar y pelear de verdad- dijo provocándolo con una sonrisa._

_Toshiro se enfureció y libero su Shikai, Ichimaru libero su Shikai también por diversión está claro a lo que Toshiro respondió congelando su espada. La batalla no continuo ya que el poder de Hyorinmaru era demasiado grande y alcanzo a cortar ligeramente la mejilla de Ichimaru quien para no enfurecerse decidió huir. Toshiro lo paro un minuto._

_Debes de saber que por tu causa Matsumoto está al borde de la muerte- dijo para que luego este escapara._

_Toshiro guardo su espada y se acerco a Hinamori._

_Estas bien Hinam…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el desmayo de ella._

_Despertó en la enfermería Toshiro estaba sentado a su lado, pero dormía arrecostado a la pared. Estaba iluminado por el resplandor del sol que salía de la ventana justo hacia su rostro, Momo se enterneció al verlo ahí cuidándola como siempre, a su lado dispuesto a defenderla, si ese era Shiro-chan el mismo que se enfrento a Gin el otro día y el que la abrazo con tanta ternura…_

_Shiro-chan - sonrió- mereces un descanso debes estar agotado… espero que me perdones Toshiro_

_Buenos días Hinamori que bien me alegra que hayas despertado-dijo Isane con una sonrisa_

_Teniente Isane disculpe pero ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo tratando de no despertar a Toshiro._

_Vine a relevar al Capitán Hitsugaya me presenté anoche para relevarlo pero se negó proclamando que no se movería hasta que despertases.-_

_Shiro-chan…- pensó en lo agotado que estaría por esa batalla con Ichimaru y luego el cálido abrazo- el siempre… cuida de mi. – una sonrisa de ternura apareció en su rostro queriendo llorar por la devoción de él._

_Esto…no es que me concierna pero Hinamori cuál es tu relación con el Capitán Hitsugaya? Ustedes son amigos o… - Isane se sonrojaba y al ver el gesto sorprendido de Hinamori se sonrojo completa- Lo Lamento no debí haber preguntado._

_No Isane está bien- dijo sonriendo sonrojada- en realidad Toshiro y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños y ahora…_

_Y ahora…- dijo llena de curiosidad claro._

_No… no estoy segura - dijo bajando la mirada pero no la sonrisa. Sin saberlo Toshiro ya había despertado y también se sonrojo._

_Isane como se encuentra Rangiku-san?- dijo cambiando totalmente su rostro lleno de preocupación._

_Ella está muy bien se recupero increíblemente me sorprende saber que ella no ha venido a…- fue interrumpida por_

_HINAMORI- Matsumoto entro en la habitación tan indecorosa como siempre- ¿como estas?_

_Rangiku-san me alegra ver que estas bien yo, yo lo lamento mucho- dijo llorando sus lagrimas cubrían su rostro de tristeza._

_No llores… Hahn- bostezo- ella está bien no ves- dijo casi sonriendo como si quisiese decirle que nada es su culpa._

Recuerden que ella casi mata a Matsumoto y Toshiro pudo morir en esa batalla y todo para defenderla…

_Hinamori todo esta perdonado a ti, a Gin…- Matsumoto recordó:_

_*Perdóname Rangiku yo no quise… que esto pasara perdóname por todo- dijo Gin mientras la veía estando solos en su habitación. El se acerco ya sentado en su cama se acercaba a Rangiku con un beso en la frente desapareció*_

_Rangiku estas bien?- dijo Hinamori_

_Si solo recordaba- dijo desanimada- no te preocupes por mi estoy bien._

_Ves te lo dij…e está bien- dijo Toshiro aun dormido_

_Shiro-chan deberías descansar un poco mas estas muy cansado te quedaste despierto toda la noche… cuidándome- dijo apenada logro que él se sonrojara._

_Tonta que hubiese pasado si Ichimaru tratara de atacarte en la noche!- dijo exaltado y ruborizado mientras se sentaba en la cama de Hinamori, Matsumoto lo observaba recordando a Gin- además yo estoy bi… en- _

_Sus palabras interrumpidas por lo siguiente: Hinamori tomo su rostro gentilmente y poniéndolo en sus piernas mientras sonreía el ya recostado en la cama en brazos de Hinamori se sonrojaba.**  
**_

_¿¡ Qu-ue es lo que haces Hinamori suéltame?- dijo tratándose de levantar exaltado y sonrojado otra vez pero sin éxito._

_Necesitas descansar quédate aquí yo cuidare de ti esta vez ¿está bien?- dijo sonriendo avergonzada. _

_El descansaba de su lucha, ella sonreía otra vez, ambos sin lagrimas ni dolor como si nada hubiese sucedido como si todo el odio no hubiese existido si así es no existió fue solo confusión perdonada con amor._

_Si que estará bien cuidado Capitán- dijo Matsumoto burlándose de él- me tengo que ir los dejare solos._

_LARGO- dijo exaltado._

_Ambos solos mientras el intentaba no dormirse y ella lo miraba y acariciaba su cabello con ternura, el también se sentía conmovido y feliz ambos tenían en sus mentes el delicado abrazo que evito su batalla._

_Hinamori no me trates como un niño- refiriéndose a la manera de acariciar su cabello._

_No es eso Toshiro solo que estaba recordando… el momento en que me abrazaste y quería preguntarte porque lo hiciste- dijo avergonzada de preguntar._

_A, eso, yo…. Es, bueno- dijo muy sonrojado y nervioso- yo solo quería que te tranquilizaras bueno eso es todo…_

_Hitsugaya-kun… por eso… lo hiciste- dijo algo decepcionada por la respuesta._

Hinamori esperaba algo más de Toshiro pero él no se atrevía a confesar el verdadero motivo aunque tampoco podía dejarlo así…

_Además lo hice porque pensé que debía hacerlo por ti y por mí…- dijo firme el se levanto mientras ella se sonrojaba por esta vez- y porque deseaba protegerte ¡BIEN!_

_Hitsugaya-kun tu siempre me proteges- dijo comenzando a llorar._

_Ahora porque lloras?- el estaba confundido por primera vez pensó que lo que dijo fue lo correcto._

_Yo lo lamento perdóname yo solo-él, la veía- yo solo lo lamento. _

_Se lanzo a sus brazos mientras el intento consolarla, ella se sentía tan aliviada en sus brazos…_

_Hitsugaya-kun ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser un niño?- ella seguía en sus brazos- no había notado que creciste._

_Hace mucho, pero qué diablos te sucede hoy Hinamori estas actuando extraño?- dijo algo sorprendido aunque en su rostro aun estaba sonrojado._

_No es nada ¿podrías tenerme así un poco más? por favor- dijo al notar que él la soltaría._

_Está bien pero solo un poco porque tengo que irme- dijo tranquilo _

_Si…- _

_Un tiempo después ambos se despidieron ambos felices y avergonzados ¿Qué pasaría por sus mentes? Ambos pensaban lo mismo eso es seguro…_

_Una semana después ambos estaban recuperados y Matsumoto también lo estaba aunque el evento no había sido olvidado pues en la mente de Momo aun permanecía ese tierno abrazo de parte de Toshiro y ahora también las imágenes de él cuando estaba durmiendo y cuando estaban frente a frente… el por su parte no dejaba de pensar en lo ocupado que estaba.. _

_Hinamori estaba en la enfermería solo pensando en el cada vez estaba más confundida…_

_Hitsugaya-kun- dijo recordando su rostro tan tierno mientras dormía, ella se sonrojo-¡Hitsugaya-kun porque tienes que confundirme tanto! _

_No soy Hitsugaya-kun pero tal vez pueda ayudarte con esa "confusión" Hinamori- dijo Matsumoto que estaba escondida por ahí (en realidad se escondía de su Capitán pues ella había huido para no terminar el papeleo y el la buscaba)_

_Rangiku-san que haces aquí'- _

_Nada importante pero al parecer vine al lugar adecuado Hinamori dime ¿Qué pasa entre tú y mi capitán?- sus ideas i siquiera estaban claras en realidad…_

_Bueno…- le dijo sobre aquel abrazo y las palabras de Toshiro luego de eso siguió contándole sobre la escena tan tierna que tuvo al despertar y lo que sucedió después de que ella se fue… en fin Hinamori solo se encontraba avergonzada frente a Matsumoto _

_Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que te has enamorado de mi Capitán, eh Hinamori-_

_No lo sé- sin querer Toshiro había escuchado el comentario de Matsumoto y corrió a "espiar" la respuesta de Hinamori- pero estoy comenzando a pensar que… me he enamorado de Toshiro desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Toshiro oía atónito sin saber qué hacer ante la respuesta de Hinamori. _

_Hinamori eso… mi Capitán lo sabe?- sus pensamientos estaban más desordenados que antes también estaba muy sorprendida más aun porque su Capitán las espiaba- Dime Hinamori él lo sabe?_

_No, tengo dos razones por la cual no puedo decírselo- _

…_- Temía lo que ella fuese a decir pues podía arruinarlo con su capitán._

_La primera es: La primera es que no sé lo que siente por mi- se sonrojo- la segunda es: aun si el sintiese algo p-por mí no sería capaz de admitirlo pues desde niño fue muy orgulloso, siendo un Capitán me diría que es imposible también que soy solo una simple teniente y eso me heriría mucho._

_Toshiro escucho todo detrás de la puerta (el lugar donde estaba escondido) se sintió muy ofendido frente a ella y decepcionado también._

_Hinamori realmente piensas que mi Capitán puede ser tan cruel tu lo conoces mejor que nadie puede ser arrogante, enojarse demasiado, molesto, un pesado y …-_

_Basta, tienes razón Toshiro puede ser todo eso por eso temo que me lastime de esa manera es porque lo conozco- el no lo soporto mas !lo estaba juzgando como un monstro¡ Salió de su "escondite" dejando muy sorprendida a Hinamori, Matsumoto no cambio su expresión pues sabía que él no lo soportaría…_

_¿Es en serio? En realidad me ves así Hinamori a pesar de haber peleado por ti de jurar protegerte…- su mirada bajo- tu me ves como si fuese alguien tan cruel tan malo como para hacerle eso a la persona a la que mas aprecio dime Hinamori… ¿¡ Quien está siendo cruel aquí tu y yo?_

_Ella se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo juzgo y comenzó a llorar esta vez el no se sentiría mal al verla llorar…_

_Toshiro lo lamento yo no quise no era mi intención…- intento poner sus manos en la mejilla de el al verlo la rechazo golpeando su mano con un gesto de asco_

_Si así lo prefieres, así será- dijo en voz baja solo él se escucho a sí mismo- No me toques Hinamori no tienes el derecho de tocar a un Capitán no después de lo que has dicho._

_Sus palabras no parecían serias podía distinguirse dolor entre ellas además de un fingido asco._

_Hitsugaya-kun perdóname es solo que no pensé que tu…- fue interrumpida_

_¡Que no pensaste que yo podía sentir que yo no pudiese quererte también pues te equivocas! Siempre pensé que tú eras diferente a los demás que podías comprenderme pero me equivoque- levanto su cabeza esta vez su mirada estaba llena de odio._

_Hitsugaya-kun tu también sientes algo por mi-_

_Ya no importa te juzgue mal y tu a mi no hay problemas aun así me decepcionaste Hinamori-_

_¡No es así yo sé que no eres malo que no eres cruel no pienso como los demás yo te quiero Hitsugaya-kun solo tengo miedo por eso te juzgue mal pero en el fondo se… se que eres tierno y cálido por favor perdóname!-_

…_- tenia la mirada baja y muy triste abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido trato de verla a los ojos pero no pudo y luego se retiro realmente le habían dolido las palabras de Hinamori…_

_Vaya que saben armar un escándalo- Matsumoto escucho todo hay parada en medio._

_Rangiku-san el me él n… Kyaaaaa- se lanzo a sus brazos llorando…_

_Corría el, corría ella ambos intentando escapar de sus problemas ya sin guerra ni confusión solo amor solo que el amor verdadero duele ambos dolientes amándose, sin odio sin rencor solo un amor dolido pero esto no duraría mas pues el amor sincero prevalece ante la mayor dificultad… _

_A la mañana siguiente ambos se sentía peor que nunca tanto dolor no se podía olvidar ella no sabía cómo pedirle perdón y el no sabía cómo perdonarla. Ella fue a buscar a Matsumoto pues necesitaba ayuda_

_Que puedo hacer lo lastime y el no me perdonara… no quiero que me perdone le hice algo horrible Rangiku-san-_

_Mi Capitán no es así te perdonara el dijo que también te quería o lo olvidas lo más seguro es que mi Capitán también este enamorado de ti Hinamori para que te perdone solo tienes que ser sincera con lo que sientes créeme te perdonara- sonrió consultar a Matsumoto no fue su mejor opción pero deseaba tanto que Toshiro la perdonara que ya no importaba._

_El también estaba aturdido pero no pensó en nada se sentía humillado por las palabras de Hinamori recordaba una y otra vez el abrazo y luego el momento en que lo dijo dolía… dolía mucho_

_Ella le daba vueltas al "asunto" Matsumoto la saco de su habitación luego de esas palabras _

_Ser sincera con mis sentimientos a que se refería Rangiku-san- dijo luego recordó las siguientes palabras "Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás" seguía sin entender pero fue interrumpida al encontrarse frente a frente con Toshiro en el pasillo._

_Hola Hinamori- sus palabras salieron por si solas_

_Hitsugaya-kun yo iba a buscarte- salieron sus palabras también_

_Pues estoy aquí y te diré que si vas disculparte no funcionara porque eso ya no me importa lo lamento me comporte como un niño ayer y…- era sincero pero solo un parte de el la otra solo mentía_

_No sigas soy yo quien debe disculparse te lastime y hable como si fueras un robot o un..- al decir robot comenzó a hacer señas con sus manos como si se lo imaginase el sonrió al verla ella se sonrojo._

_Ya te lo dije todo está bien ya no hay problema-sonreía sinceramente._

_El se iba ella recordó cada momento con Toshiro y más que otra cosa el abrazo y su sonrisa su amor por él era más grande de lo que creía finalmente comprendió las palabras de Matsumoto…_

_Toshiro espera- _

_¿Eh?-_

_El dio un paso y luego…._

_Lo beso_

_Ya sin odio sin rencor solo amor sellado en un dulce beso que duraría para siempre lleno de amor. Si eso estaría por siempre:_

El amor

**Que dicen. Que tal quedo?. No me maten es mi 1º historia. Bueno**

**Review. Y si quieren continuacion me la piden por mi no hay problema. Solo dejen un simple review pidiendola o amenazandome de muerte. Ok. XD**

**Bye-bye **

**Angel**


End file.
